Rules and Roses
by beheadfirstfearless
Summary: AU. In a land far away, there is an extravagant kingdom known as Amare, who is ruled by the royal family, the Wolffs. When Prince Nat comes of age, he must learn how to be a ruler and take control of the harsh government. However, before he does any of that, the prince must discover what it feels like to love. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my very first AU story, so I am quite nervous. The plot is actually very large, so I plan on making this pretty long. I hope you will keep with it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do no own the Naked Brothers Band.

* * *

**Rules and Roses- Prologue**

My name is Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, but in my kingdom, they call me Prince Nat. I was born into royalty, and the kingdom of Amare is my home. We are called Amare because it is the Latin word for "love." Apparently, the people who inhabited the land in the mid-1850s were the most loving and selfless people during the Great War. They would sacrifice themselves before they would kill someone else, and they could never resist helping someone who was injured in battle.

To be honest, I thought it was a stupid name. Every other kingdom was named after their bravery and power, but we got stuck with the humiliating name of love. Everyone else thought it was great, including the King, who I should probably refer to as "Dad." Each time I spoke of the idiotic name our kingdom held, he would give me a twenty minute speech about how love is the most powerful of all feelings.

I used to think love was stupid. Sure, I loved my dad and my brother, but that was a different kind of love, the kind everyone was born with. However, the version of love that is found in movies and fairytales was a lie to me. It didn't exist.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know, this is very short. Remember, though, it was only the prologue. :) REVIEW!


	2. Meetings and Marriages

**A/N:** Based on the prologue, I'm wondering if some of you might still be confused as to what this story is about. If you have any questions about it or the kingdom in general, feel free to review or PM me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.

* * *

**Rules and Roses- Chapter One- Meetings and Marriages**

"Prince Nat, wake up. You have a meeting with the government at noon, and you must not be late."

I opened my sleepy eyes at the sound of my servant, Victoria. She was always like this; so happy and giddy, even child-like, perhaps. Sometimes, it made me sick, but only during moments like this. Waking me up from a deep slumber is a big no-no in the place. Well, to me, at least.

I glanced at the golden-framed clock on the wall above my big, brass bed. I much rather preferred a digital clock—after all, we didn't live in the stone age—but one rule the government always enforced was that the palace must look fancy at all times. And when I say fancy, I don't just mean the clean kind of fancy.

Everything in the palace was very elaborate, even the soap we used. All of the furniture was made from a very expensive type of fabric, which only the government could afford. Though there were bits of color here and there, everything that made up the castle was created from materials such as gold, glass, silver, brass, and crystal. As children, my brother and I were never allowed to play with our toys on the floor out of fear that it would ruin the marble.

To be honest, though, we never played much, anyway. We were always too busy going to balls and ceremonies, and when we weren't being forced into such things, we had to spend all of our time reading and studying. Our school was taught by personal tutors hired just for us. Since these tutors got a room in the castle, they got to teach us whenever they wanted, which was very often considering how much money the government paid them per hour of being with us.

I would never dare complain about life as a prince. Actually, I enjoyed it most of the time. The thought of knowing a whole kingdom full of thousands of people would one day call me their ruler was very intoxicating. The only problem was, everything was forced upon me; my schoolwork, my clothes, my hobbies. Everything—and that included a servant.

"Victoria," I mumbled. "It's only seven o'clock. I still have five hours before I have to be at the meeting."

"Yes, Prince, but it is a very important one, so you must look your best. Let's not forget what happened the last time you woke up late, darling."

"I know, I know. My hair was a mess, my shirt was on backwards, and I put on two different shoes. I get it."

"Now, Prince Nat, you know I'm just looking out for you."

"Yes, I know, and I'm glad you are." And it was true; I was glad I had Victoria in my life. She had taken care of me since I was a baby, and, to be cheesy, I probably wouldn't be the person I am today without her. Since my mom died when I was only a couple of months old, Victoria was more like her replacement instead of a servant, though Victoria was much younger than my mother. She was my substitute mother, and I was her unborn child, as she would say.

"Okay, you best be going downstairs for breakfast. The cooks made your favorite today," she smiled while she talked. "When you're finished eating, come straight back here. I'll be waiting to start your shower. Run along now, dear."

I walked down six flights of marble stairs to get to the dining room. According to the government, elevators weren't extravagant enough to be placed in a castle. Most of the time, I hated the government. I never understood why they were needed when the kingdom was a monarchy. Of course, my dad ruled the people, but the government ruled the royal family. We couldn't do anything without asking their permission, and that included helping ourselves to the food.

"Sir," one of the many cooks in the kitchen said when I tried to get my own plate down from a cabinet. "Why don't you go sit down at the table? I will prepare this for you."

"Actually, I would like to get it myself today, if you don't mind." The cook looked at me with wide eyes and hesitated to answer. And I, of course, knew why. She was afraid someone from the government would see me getting my own food and fire the whole kitchen staff who was working at the time. Even if I told them I had insisted on doing it myself, they would surely blow a gasket at every single person in the kitchen. That is just the way it worked.

"Really, Prince Nat, take a seat. You have a busy day ahead of you, and you need to be well rested." she demanded.

Not wanting to cause any more trouble than was needed, I finally walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, wondering why everyone had been acting so weird. How did the cook know I had a busy day ahead of me? Usually, the help was never in the loop of what was going on in the palace. They always just did their jobs and left. I was instantly worried, knowing something must be up if even the cooks knew what was going to happen later.

"Morning, bro," I heard my baby brother, Alex, say as he walked into the dining room. He was still in his pajamas, and I could tell by his continuous yawning that he had been up all night.

Thank God I was the older brother; the one who would become King after my dad passed away. Alex did not hold any responsibility, so there was no way he could run an entire kingdom. It wasn't that my brother was lazy; he just always put fun and games before rules and seriousness.

I suppose it wasn't entirely his fault. He was only fourteen, after all. Still, he definitely didn't get his traits from the royal side of the family. No doubt he got them from my mom, who was just as wild and free-spirited as her littlest son.

"Good morning, Alex. Why are you still in your pajamas?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't have anything to do today, so I decided not to waste a perfectly clean pair of clothes."

"Wait," I said. "What do you mean by you don't have anything to do today?"

"I mean I don't have any plans," he replied, confused.

"You don't have to go to that meeting this afternoon?"

"I don't think so. Victoria didn't mention anything. Do you have to go to one?"

"Yes, at noon. Huh, I wonder why I'm the only one who has to go."

"Not sure, brother. Hey, I'm going to go skateboard for a while before the tutor shows up. See you later."

"Okay," I replied. "Don't hurt yourself."

"No promises."

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence, hoping no one else would show up at the table. Luckily, my wish came true, and I was left alone with my thoughts. I pondered the idea of what was going to happen at the meeting. Of course it was only meant for me or Alex would be going. I didn't recall doing anything to get in trouble recently.

Finally, after much inner-debating with myself, I got up from the table and made my way back up to my bedroom where Victoria was waiting for me, no doubt. Sure enough, as soon as I stepped in, she was there, running into my bathroom and cleaning out the shower. When she was finished setting the water on the exact temperature I liked, she left me alone to rinse my worries away.

* * *

"Oh, Prince Nat, you look so handsome," Victoria said after I had finished putting on my shirt and tie. It was almost time for my meeting, which meant it was almost time for my death. At least they would have no choice but to bury me in my favorite colors.

"You know, Victoria," I said. "You have taken care of me since I was a baby. Why do you still call me Prince?"

"Habit, dear." she simply said.

"Can you not break the habit?" I asked her. "After all, I am like your son. You've said it yourself."

"Yes, dear, but you know if the government caught me referring to you as just Nat, I would be in for it."

"Why do they have to control everything?" I mumbled, almost hoping my voice was inaudible.

"They just want everything to be a certain way. They don't mean any harm, really. I know they may seem like villains, but imagine what this kingdom would be like without them. Your father can't do everything himself."

"Are you saying you like them?" I asked.

"I'm not saying I like them; I'm only saying they know what they are doing. Yes, they may be evil at times, but they mean well."

"Have you ever thought about quitting this job?"

"No, sweetie, I haven't," she sincerely answered.

"Why not? The government treats you like you are nothing. How can you let them control you like that when you know there is something better to be found?"

"Think about it. I never got married, I don't have children, and I have no family. You and your brother mean everything to me."

"So, you stay here to take care of me and Alex?"

"No. I stay here to _protect _you and Alex."

With that, Victoria kissed my forehead and walked out.

* * *

When I reached the meeting room on the east side of the palace, no wanderers were to be found. Usually, guards would be roaming these halls to make sure unwelcome guests didn't sneak in to the room. This day, however, it was very different. Only one guard was present, and he didn't leave my side as I walked into the meeting.

There were only three people in the room, excluding myself and the guard. My father sat at the head of the table, and the head official and his vice were on his sides. I took a seat across from my father, and the guard stood behind me, which had never happened before. It was almost as if the very large guy was just waiting for me to go crazy, like I was going to attack someone at any minute.

"Good afternoon, son," my father said to me.

"Hello," I said, nodding to my dad and the two men beside him. Mr. Dean, the head of the government, only glanced at me very solemnly, while his vice, Mr. Carter, fiddled with his thumbs.

"We have asked you to join us here today to discuss a very serious matter," Mr. Dean said. "As you know, you will be turning eighteen in just a couple months, and in Amare, we consider that to be the age when a boy becomes a man. Therefore, to be a man, one must have a woman."

"I don't quite understand," I told him, honestly. At this point in the meeting, I was very confused. I had never heard such a thing as having to find a woman to be a man. I just thought you woke up on your eighteenth birthday, and that was it. Apparently, I was very wrong.

"Prince Nat," Mr. Dean spoke up again. "To become a man, you must first be married."

* * *

**A/N: **Married? What? Hmm, I wonder who they have in mind to be his bride. ;) Review!


	3. Update

Hello, I'm sorry to disappoint any of you, but this chapter is just an update from me. There is no story here. My greatest apologies if you came here in hopes that there was more to the story. Never worry, though, because I'm not here to tell you that I'm ending the story. In fact, I'm in the middle of the next chapter. Sadly, I don't know when I'll be able to upload it, so I thought this would be a good time to answer some questions I've been receiving and fill you in on some things you might still be wondering about.

First, Mrs. Wolff is not alive. I remember stating either in the prologue or first chapter that she is dead, but I wanted to make sure you all clearly know that. As of right now, I don't know how she died. It might come up later in the story, but I have not fit it into the story line yet.

Second, I'm not sure if _all _of the characters from the show will be in the story. Currently, I have Nat, Alex, and Mr. Wolff in it, as I hope you all know. Right now, I can also tell you that Rosalina, Kristina, David, and Patrice _will _be in it. I'm thinking about where I can fit in the other characters, though, so don't lose hope inn them.

Third, Victoria is about thirty-five, but she is still very youthful. Although she is close to being forty, she continues to act like she is twenty-five, except when it comes to taking care of Nat and Alex. She considers them her children, so she is very responsible when it comes to them. Also, I plan on her being a main character.

Next, the government is awful. There is no hope in them ever becoming friendly people. Case closed.

Also, this is narrated by Nat, but he is telling the story of his past.

Finally, Nat didn't believe in love at the time this was taking place. Probably because that is what the government enforced, and he was getting sick of it. Since his mother died and his father is cruel (which I'm not sure if I've established yet), Nat really hasn't even seen love. Will he find love at the end of his story? That I can't tell you. ;)

Again, so sorry if I disappointed you. I thought this would be a good way to catch you guys up, and I also wanted to let you know that I am, indeed, working on the next chapter. If you guys have any more questions, feel free to review or PM me. :)


	4. Sinisters and Sneaks

**A/N: **Yes, new chapter! I have decided to add different points of views to this otherwise it would be almost impossible for me to write the whole plot. So, be on the lookout for POV changes. Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes in this. I didn't have time to proof read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band

* * *

"Married?!" I shouted, instantly figuring out why they had placed a body guard behind me. I ferociously got up out of my chair, but the big man was much stronger than I was. He had a grip on me that no one could release.

"Calm down, son," my dad nonchalantly said. It would be just like him to not care about his own son's feelings.

"I was just told I have to get married before my birthday, and you want me to calm down?!" I yelled.

"Prince Nat," said Mr. Dean. "Can you please settle down and take a seat? We need to discuss this further."

"Fine." The body guard let go of me, but not before I sat back down in my chair. I was furious. Who were these people to tell me I had to get married? Who were they to tell me how I was supposed to become a man?

Then I realized, they were _everything_. The stupid, controlling government had every right to boss me around. It had been that way my whole life. _Nat, don't do this. Nat, don't do that. _It became sickening to even look at the snobs, all dressed in their fancy suits and fresh haircuts. All they cared about was power, and the more they controlled me, the more power they gained.

It wasn't like that when my mom was alive. Of course, the government was the same, but she would always stop the demons before they got in my way. She actually cared about her children, unlike my father who wouldn't care if I was dead or alive. He never asked how my day was. He never sat down at the table and ate with me. He never even took a second glance at me when I passed him in the long, narrow hallways of the castle. It wasn't fair, just like everything else.

"Listen, Prince Nat," Mr. Dean began. "I understand your frustrations, but this is what has to be done in order for you to eventually become king. Generation after generation of Wolffs have endured this same thing. Now it is your duty as prince to follow in their footsteps."

"What are you talking about?" I asked more rudely than was necessary—not that I cared. "I never knew this happened. I've only heard stories about all of the kings meeting the queens while they were teenagers."

"Yes, that is true. But, you see, your ancestors started dating the queens long before they knew of this rule. It has been in the law for years, but the government has never had to mention it—until now."

"So, you're telling me I'm the only prince who hasn't had a girlfriend before the age of eighteen?"

"Exactly."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, basically, you are going to go on an abundance of dates with girls that are fit to be a future queen. There will only be three girls, however, and the government will pick them for you."

"Wait, so, you guys are picking my wife?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Mr. Dean replied. "We're only picking the three girls in which you must chose from. The final decision is yours."

"How does that work—my final decision?"

"You see, after you go on a plethora of dates with these fine women, you will chose which one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"It can't be that easy," I replied. "There has to be a catch."

"Just a tiny one. The dates will be scheduled in advance, and cameras will be there during each of them."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"The dates will be broadcasted on live television for the whole kingdom to see."

"Excuse me?" Of course, I heard him loud and clear; I just couldn't get over his statement.

"A camera crew will follow you during each and every date you go on. They will be shown live on television, so watch what you say and do. There will be no other communications with the girls, understand?" Mr. Dean said his last sentence very fiercely, causing me to lean further back in my chair from fear.

"When does this start?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I shouted.

"Yes, Prince." Mr. Dean calmly responded.

"This is bullshit!" With that, I ran out of the meeting room, absolutely furious at the conversation I had just shared.

Married? They wanted me to get _married_?I had never even had a girlfriend. Besides, I didn't believe in love. It wasn't fair, just like everything else in my life.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running down the hall, and someone grabbed my arm from behind. Considering I expected it to be the idiot body guard, I was shocked to see who it really was.

"Let go, Dad." I said through gritted teeth.

"What was that?" My dad asked furiously, obviously taking the government's side. Then again, why would I suspect anything else?

"They have no right to do that!"

"They have every right, Nat! It's their kingdom; they can do whatever they want!"

"No, Dad, it's the Wolff's kingdom—it's _ours_! Our family ruled before they ever came along!"

"And it's a good thing they came so they can take care of problems like this!"

"What problem? There is no problem, unless you consider me being single one, even though it isn't."

"No, Nat, the marriage isn't the problem. _You _are the problem." In that moment, I officially decided I hated my dad. There was nothing that could change my mind. I hated every bit of him, so I never even thought twice about saying what I did next.

"I don't even know why you're still alive!" I shouted. "It should be _you _buried six feet under the ground, not Mom!"

I ran up to my bedroom and never looked back.

* * *

Two hours later, I still continued to lay in my bed, not bothering to open the door when someone knocked. I'm sure it was only Victoria, anyway. As much as I hate to admit it, I cried silent tears while thinking about how awful my day had been, though it was only a short while after two.

I didn't know what to be more upset about: the marriage or the fight. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had to chose a wife while I was only seventeen, yet that was the worst fight I had ever had with my father. For some reason, I found myself thinking more about the government instead. After all, they were the people who had caused every mess I had ever been in.

When I had finally cleared my mind and calmed down a bit, I got out my phone and dialed the number of the one person who I felt comfortable enough to talk to.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Rosalina." I responded.

"Nat, are you okay?" she asked. "It sounds like you've been upset."

"To be honest, no, I'm not okay."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, I don't really know which situation is worse, so I'll let you pick. You want to hear situation one or situation two first?"

"Give me two," she answered.

"I got into a really huge fight with my dad, like bigger than any we've had before. He told me I was the problem in the kingdom, so I told him he should be dead instead of Mom."

"But you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Yes. I hate him."

"Nat, that's—"

"Nothing. It's nothing," I interrupted. "He hates me, so I have every right to hate him back."

"He doesn't hate you; you're his son."

"The son who he hates."

"Okay, you're having one of your moments, so we'll talk about it later. Give me number one."

"The government is making me get married."

"Prince Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, I know when you're lying."

"Then you should know that I'm telling the truth."

"Wh-what? Nat, that-that doesn't even make sense."

"It does to the government. Apparently, before I can become a "real man" I have to get married. So, basically, the government is picking out three girls for me which I have to chose from. But get this, all of the dates we go on are going to be on live television, and I can't have any outside communications with the girls."

"They can't be serious," she responded.

"Oh, but they are."

"I hate the government."

"You and me both."

"Ever since they fired my mom from maid service I haven't been able to look at any of them when I see them in public"

"Firing her was stupid; your mom was the best maid we had. She always fluffed my pillows exactly how I like them."

"Well, I'm glad of that," she giggled. "Of course that would be the _only _thing you would get out of my mom being a maid."

"Oh, yeah, didn't I meet one of her relations who she brought to work every day? What was her name again? Mosalina? Cosalina? Wait, I got it! Bosalina!"

"Ha-ha, Nat," she said sarcastically. "You better be thankful you got my phone number before I left."

"Trust me, I am; like I could go a day without talking to you."

"Yeah, too bad the government won't let me inside the palace.

"See? They ruin everything."

"I know, I know. Hey, I have to go pick up my brother from school. I'll talk to you later! Bye, Nat!"

"Bye, Rosie."

* * *

**General POV**

Sometime after two o'clock, Mr. Carter, the vice president of the government, took a walk around the palace, looking at the pieces of decorative art hanging on the walls. He couldn't believe Mr. Dean had put him in charge of getting the three girls for Prince Nat. What did he know about the prince? What kind of girls did he even like?

Then Mr. Carter realized, it wasn't about what the prince wanted. It was about what the people wanted. After all, the news stations would get great publicity during the live telecasts. And the citizens would go crazy betting on which girl would win. After much deliberation, the vice decided he had no idea how he would choose the women—until he heard a young male's voice coming through the door of a big bedroom. He placed his ear to the wall, and realized it was none other than Prince Nat speaking—and it seemed as though he was on a phone.

"Firing her was stupid; your mom was the best maid we had," Mr. Carter heard him say. "She always fluffed my pillows exactly how I like them."

A few silent moments passed while the person on the other end was speaking. "Oh, yeah, didn't I meet one of her relations who she brought to work every day?" continued. "What was her name again? Mosalina? Cosalina? Wait, I got it! Bosalina!"

These words sparked Mr. Carter's interest because it was obvious Nat was flirting with the person on the other line. He found himself lucky to be at the right place at the right time.

"Trust me, I am; like I could go a day without talking to you." More flirting. "See? They ruin everything."

Mr. Carter thought about who the prince was speaking of. Surely it wasn't the government. After all, the kingdom would crumble without them. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed what Nat said next.

"Bye, Rosie," he said, and the conversation never continued.

Rosie? So the prince was talking to a girl named Rosie, whose relation had been a maid at this very palace? Mr. Carter gathered this information, and started running to the file room when he fit all the pieces together. He was going to find out who this girl was, and it was going to be soon. He was going to send a shock through the entire kingdom. He was going to put the prince through his own living hell.

He was going to make his Rosie a candidate.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please do me a big favor and REVIEW telling me what you think of the characters. I'm curious. :)


	5. Alex and Anguish

**A/N: **This is a very short chapter. I felt the need to post _something _so you all won't think I'm dead. Yes, I am working on the next chapter. The only reason why I haven't updated is because I was hoping for more reviews on the last chapter. When I didn't get them, I decided I better go ahead and continue. So, again, this is just a filler chapter before I post the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Naked Brothers Band.

* * *

"You know, Nat, most people _eat _their sandwiches, not beat them."

"Alex, what you call a sense of humor really isn't helping."

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Nat decided to blow that last comment off, bringing his focus back to his now messy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. For the last five minutes, he had done nothing but sit at the dining room table, poking at the food in front of him. He wasn't in any mood to eat.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked him, finally trying to be sincere.

"They picked the girls yesterday. I'm meeting them in an hour." Nat murmured.

"Dude, it's not that bad. Just imagine you're on one of those reality shows where desperate men and women try to find life partners."

"Alex, I am on one of those shows." Nat said sadly.

"Yeah, but you're not desperate." Alex shrugged.

"The government thinks I am."

"Well, screw the government!" Alex yelled, and Nat immediately hushed him. He knew the consequences they would both face if someone heard his brother.

"That isn't even the worst part," Nat said, attempting to change the subject. "Rosalina hasn't talked to me for two days. I've called and texted her a million times—just like every other day—but she won't answer."

"Do you think she's okay?" Alex knew how often Nat and Rosalina talked. It wasn't like her to not respond.

"I hope so. It's really making me nervous."

"Don't worry, bro. She's probably just busy with those fifty siblings she has." Alex joked.

"There's only six of them," Nat replied.

"Same thing."

"Sure it is," Nat rolled his eyes. "I have to get ready. The government wants me to look "dapper" for my first encounter with the candidates. See you."

"Bye," Alex responded. "Wait, Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"How many girls are there?" Alex asked.

"Three," Nat replied, wondering why his little brother was concerned.

"Save one for me."

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, review? Just so I know you're reading?


End file.
